Negro o Rubio
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sin dinero para hacer la prueba de ADN Sasuke dijo que su paternidad dependía del color del cabello de la criatura, a Naruto no le importaba nada de eso, él sólo quería quedarse con el combo completo, madre e hijo. U/A One-shot


N/A: Esto lo escribí hace un buen tiempo, pero como aun faltaban las palabras finales estaba en el baúl de historias incompletas, tiene algo de situaciones ooc, pero era necesario para el fanfic, para eso son los fanfics, ¿no? :P

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews en mi otro oneshot **Juegos de niñas**.

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

* * *

— **Negro o Rubio—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

En la sala de espera del área de maternidad, entre varias personas se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto, el primero estaba sentado de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados, se veía muy tranquilo.

Todo lo contrario al segundo, Naruto estaba nervioso dando vueltas de un lado para el otro.

—¿Pero por que tarda tanto?, ¿es normal que dure tanto?, hace seis horas que la internaron y no dan noticias. —se quejó Naruto estresado.

—¿Es su primer hijo? —le preguntó una señora mayor con una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

Naruto no sabía que responder, menos con Sasuke allí presente.

—Sí, bueno no, es decir ella es mi amiga. —respondió acelerado.

—Entiendo, el otro joven es el padre, se ve más tranquilo que usted. —dijo mirando al Uchiha.

—Uh, bueno, él tampoco es el padre. —respondió el rubio complicándose todo.

Era una situación difícil de explicar, la mujer ya no le preguntó más suponiendo que eran amigos de la embarazada.

—Ja, eso es lo que quisieras. —se mofó el Uchiha, estaba muy seguro de que el bebé era suyo, aunque ya había dejado claro que no lo reconocería legalmente, ya que no quería que sus padres supieran la existencia de ese hijo.

Naruto arrugó la frente, si ese niño era rubio se burlaría de Sasuke en su cara.

Era su mejor amigo de la adolescencia, pero también era un maldito arrogante que merecía una lección de vida. Naruto tenía la esperanza de que si el bebé resultaba rubio seria un boleto de despedida para Sasuke, porque su gran orgullo no le permitiría mantener su relación con Sakura.

Naruto se frotó la cara con fuerza intentando liberar su estrés.

A estas alturas al Uzumaki no le importaba mucho si Sasuke decidía dar por terminada su amistad para siempre. Un hijo era más importante que una amistad y la culpa de todo esto la tenía el pelinegro.

—No estés tan confiado Sasuke, la fecha también me favorece.

La señora de hace un momento los había estado escuchando, los miró escandalizada al entender que habían hecho un trío y hora no sabían quien había embarazado a la chica.

—Pecadores, —murmuró persignándose varias veces.

—¡¿Familiares de Sakura Haruno?! —preguntó una enfermera asomándose desde la puerta.

Naruto saltó de su puesto —¡¿ya nació?!, ¡¿cómo están?! —preguntó nervioso.

—Pueden pasar a verla, en esta el piso 3, habitación 367.

La mujer que los había llamado pecadores los vio dirigirse hacia el ascensor, por el camino Sasuke no dijo nada, también estaba en suspenso. Quería ganarle a Naruto, pero tampoco quería gastar dinero en un mocoso.

Entraron a la habitación, era grande, había seis camillas y seis mujeres recién paridas, entre ellas Sakura quien cargaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

—Hola chicos. —los saludó con una sonrisa cansada, estaba muy agotada.

—¿Como estás Sakura-chan?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿el bebé está bien? —le preguntó Naruto preocupado, pero manteniendo la distancia.

—Estamos bien, es el bebé más bonito que he visto en mi vida. —respondió con orgullo la nueva madre.

—Déjame verlo —exigió Sasuke ubicándose en un mejor ángulo para ver la cara del infante, arrugó la frente diciendo —tiene cejas rosadas.

El tono despectivo que uso molesto a Sakura, Naruto también se asomó para ver al bebé.

Haruno movió el gorrito del niño para que se pudiera ver algo del pelo —y el resto del cabello también, lo heredo de mí si no lo notas. —dijo con algo de enfado en su voz, no quería que nadie menospreciara a su hijo.

Si Sasuke no lo quería ella con su sueldo lo criaría, ya lo había decidido desde que él dijo que su paternidad dependía de que tan parecido fuese el niño a él.

—Hum, ¿ahora como demonios sabremos quién es el padre?, despiértalo, quiero ver sus ojos. —demando Sasuke irritado.

Naruto no había querido intervenir hasta que Sakura se enfado.

—¡Apártate Sasuke-kun!, —gritó cuando él intento tocar la cara del bebé.

—Aléjate Sasuke, —le advirtió Naruto levantando una mano para poner distancia entre Sakura y el Uchiha.

A él tampoco le había gustado lo que Sasuke quería hacer, despertar al bebé sólo para verle los ojos.

Que Naruto quisiera darle órdenes enfado a Sasuke —¡Idiota, no me toques! — gruñó apartando la mano de su amigo.

Con el griterío el bebé de Sakura y varios otros comenzaron a llorar.

—Señor por favor baje la voz, esta asustando a los bebés. —le pidió una de las mujeres.

Sasuke fastidiado chasqueó la lengua y mirándolos con enfado dijo.  
—Todos los Uchiha siempre hemos tenido el pelo negro, está claro que no es mío, yo me largo.

—Sí, lárgate, se acabo lo nuestro Sasuke-kun, con esto me estas demostrando que no serias un buen padre. —le dijo Sakura dolida.

—Zorra, ni tú sabes de quien es.

Se marchó y la pelirosa tuvo que darle el pecho al bebé para que dejara de llorar.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, estaba allí parado sin saber que decirle para consolarla.

Sakura y Sasuke acababan de terminar y en parte Naruto se sentía culpable, él había participado en el juego de su amigo, quien tenía la fantasía de ver como otro hombre se follaba a su novia.

Sakura amaba tanto a Sasuke que había aceptado tal fantasía con tal de no perderlo, pero a lo largo de su embarazo él había sido bastante frívolo y ausente, el recién desprecio a su hijo destruyo la poca esperanza que tenia de que Sasuke cambiara.

—Sakura-chan no llores, me tienes a mí, yo si estoy feliz de tener un hijo.

—No es tuyo Naruto. —dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Sasuke-kun era mi pareja, contigo sólo lo hice una vez y usamos protección, es ilógico que seas el padre.

Naruto tenía tantos deseos de ser el padre del pequeño que se aferraba a cualquier mínima esperanza.

Se acercó al filo de la camilla y se apresuro a insistir —Mi condón se rompió, bueno no sé, quizás estaba vencido y se filtro algo, en algunas tiendas no están pendiente de las fechas de caducidad.

Al ver que estaban llamando mucho la atención de los demás ella le hizo una señal para que dejara de hablar sobre eso.

El bebé abrió un poco los ojos y Naruto casi saltó sobre él para mirarlo.

—¡Siii, son azules! —exclamó con emoción como si hubiese ganado la lotería.

—No, son verdes. —dijo Sakura.

—Es porque esta recién nacido, le cambiaran en unos días. —insistió Naruto mirando con ternura al bebé.

—Yo los veo verdes. —insistió ella con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin dejar de mirarlo él explicó —Mi abuela tenía los ojos verdes.

Sakura rió suavemente con diversión —¿por qué quieres tanto que sea tú hijo?, ¿tan poco aprecias tú libertad?

—Son muchas cosas a la vez, te lo diré a su debido tiempo, hora déjame cargar a mi hijo, ¿sí?, ¿puedo?

Ella dudo un momento, le daba miedo que lo dejara caer o fuese a llorar.

—Está bien, con cuidado, sólo un momento.

El bebé se quedo muy tranquilo en brazos del ingeniero, eso la sorprendió, era como si ya se conocieran —vaya, parece que le agradas Naruto.

—Je, es que sabe que soy su padre, ¡abrió de nuevo sus ojos!, Sakura-chan te juro que son azules.

Ella sonrió de nuevo —naah, son verdes.

Verdes o azules, eso a Naruto no le importaba, aunque no fuese su hijo, ya lo era. El bebé lo miró un momento y luego cerró los ojos, le molestaba la luz.

—¡Le pusiste mi nombre! —dijo asombrado al verle el brazalete médico.

—No, eso fue un error, la enfermera se confundió cuando lo escribía y le decía que te avisara, entendió que era el nombre de mi hijo, se lo cambiare cuando tenga que registrarlo.

—¿Lo ves?, es una señal de Kami-sama, —ella torció los ojos, —puedo conseguir dinero prestado para hacerle una prueba de ADN, pero sería malgastar dinero Sakura-chan, sé que es mi hijo, tengo una sensación en mi pecho de que lo es.

" _Que diferente es Naruto de Sasuke-kun, tan amable y cariñoso",_ el amor con que miraba a su bebé le inspiraba mucha confianza. Sakura quería a alguien así en su vida, se lamentaba de no haberlo conocido antes.

—Naruto, ¿tienes novia?

Le sorprendió la pregunta de la pelirosa.

—¿Que dices?, si la tuviera no me hubiera acostado contigo. —respondió ofendido.

—Ah.

—¿Que significa ese ah? —preguntó intrigado.

—Nada, sólo tenia curiosidad.

Naruto devolvió su atención al bebé dormido, por lo visto sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas, el bebé no tenía el pelo negro, Sasuke ya no podía burlarse de él. Pero lo mejor de todo era que ella ahora estaba soltera.

.

Fin


End file.
